Demasiado Fácil
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Tenia mis dudas si volver o no a mi hogar, encontrarme con aquella chica que una vez ame. Resistirme al deseo fue mi peor error, pague las consecuencias de mis actos. Creí que había escapado de la locura que me asechaba, las pesadillas no me dejaron tranquila. Mi mundo se vio envuelto en una maraña de mentiras, aquellos sentimientos intrincados nublaron la razón.
1. Chapter 1

Todos pueden contar su historia, muchos la escucharán y vivirán en su mente las aventuras de un gran héroe, o simplemente, las vivencias de una persona común. Lejos está mi historia de ser algo normal, pues mi realidad se vio alterada al momento de mi regreso en suelo natal. Muchas cosas han cambiado, ya no es como lo recordaba.

Nada era colorido, con los años los colores van cambiando, el día no termina cuando el sol se pone, pues un nuevo mundo surge, aterrador y lúgubre.

Todo estaba en tinieblas, la luna poco o nada podía hacer en la oscuridad de la noche. En ese punto, cualquier ruido de lo más natural posible se volvía un espantoso sonido que ponía a temblar mi ser. Podía apostar que pronto mi corazón iba a estallar, y que se saldría de mi pecho y terminaría estrellado en cualquier lugar.

Mis pasos eran errados, espinas de algunas plantas muertas que sobre la tierra esperaban pacientes el final de sus días, eran aquellas compañías que solo mis pies descalzos podían sentir. Aire seco impregnado con un no muy agradable aroma, castigaba a mis pulmones pequeñas partículas de azufre. El frio que me ponía a temblar a veces susurraba a mis oídos, gritos y lamentos de aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarle. Solo esperar me quedaba… aquel momento en el que mi final llegara.

" _tu hermana te espera"_

Como era obra del destino, me preguntaba cuál sería la dicha o el mal camino que recorrí para llegar hasta ese punto. Sola me había quedado, sentí haber perdido lo más amado, mis fuerzas por seguir se desvanecieron, y el frio que había en mi parecía lentamente devorarme los huesos.

" _ve por ella"_

Alguien decía palabras sin sentido, correr ya no era una opción. Mi mundo se desvaneció, mis ojos vidriosos que rogaban piedad a sea cual sea el amo y señor de mis pesadillas, miraron más allá de la penumbra, a una niña que en un columpio se mesia.

" _¿estas perdida?"_ lejos de ser una dulce voz, sonaba como una cinta puesta en reversa _"yo también lo estoy"_

Su rostro en blanco estaba lejos de ser humana, sus manos ensangrentadas se deslizaban por las cadenas que del columpio se desplomaban. No poseía ojos, pero sentía su mirada penetrarme, mirando desde arriba pues yo ya había caído de rodillas. En aquellas cuencas vacías no existía la luz, más noche que la noche misma siendo reflejo de la oscuridad de su alma.

" _no necesitas saber tanto"_

Aquellas manos goteaban a cada paso, en la tierra se enterraba las gotas y de ella un manantial rojo surgía. Sucio mi vestido pues de sangre se manchó, aquel rojo liquido subió hasta mis hombros envolviéndome completamente. Ella me sonrió, su dedo huesudo en mi frente lo poso.

" _Sugiura Ayano… tu hermana te espera"_

Su uña maltratada afilada se enterraba en mi piel, recordándome de que estaba hecha una gota carmesí bajo desde mi frente. mi asombro sobre aquella niña que me dejo ver cómo era realmente, resplandeció con un particular brillo que desde la luna descendió, retrocedí en el tiempo y ante mi… yo a los ocho años.

* * *

 **Hola gene bonita, como están. Espero que bien**

 **Les saludo cordialmente y de paso les traje una pequeña parte de lo que será la secuela de "De que me perdi?" y como algunos sabrán, yo ya había hecho una secuela antes con el nombre de "Las T Vacaciones" y bueno esa historia ya es historia. Quiero escribirla otra vez, pero a la vez diferente, y si el tiempo me lo permite, revelar lo que en el otro fanfic no hice como:**

 **Quien es la otra Chizuru**

 **Qué onda con los espejos**

 **Donde quedo la feromona**

 **Donde esta Akari**

 **En fin…**

 **Cualquier cosita me la dejan en los comentarios. Yo soy Gabriel y les deseo buenas noches**

 **Pd: El nombre del fic puede cambiar ya que aún no estoy muy seguro**


	2. Chapter 2

En una profunda oscuridad, donde el único indicio de viva es el suave respirar de mi persona, allá entre las sombras, las palabras de auxilio quedan vagas y a la nada son enviadas. Frío… tanto frío, que mis temblores me aproximan a una muerte por falta de abrigo. Sola… sin nadie a quien mirar, nadie en quien confiar, nadie… mis amigas… mi amada.

─ Ayano-chan… es hora Ayano-chan

Esa voz que de pronto oía, era aquella mi fiel amiga que a esa pesadilla me envió. Culpable su inocencia que me convenció, derramando la última gota de confianza, destrozándome por dentro, traicionándome.

─ despierta ya Ayano-chan

Dolor solo me esperaba del otro lado, el poema era errado, no encontré a mi hermana pero malvada aquella que su mano me entregó. Su sonrisa falsa, o tal vez sincera, fiera dentro de ella su mirada estallaba envuelta en la locura.

Ese maldito poema… fue una decisión estúpida. Esas malditas letras "el lugar donde se juntan las gemelas, la buena y la malévola" tenían sentido para mí.

De las sombras era lentamente levantada, hacia la luz de una farola o tal vez una lámpara incandescente… en realidad eso no tenía importancia. La luz cegadora aquella artificial, castigaba a mis ojos con aquel brillo molesto antes de interponerse esa criminal.

─ Chitose ─ No era una bienvenida, pues sabía bien que era ese lugar y porque estaba ahí. Mis temores me lo confirman, mi miedo me advierte que de ella… hay que alejarse lo más que pueda.

Su mirada en mí desde arriba no cambiaba mucho, aún seguía ese brillo de demencia que tanto me aterra. Mis manos no reaccionan, mis piernas no me obedecen, pero mis lágrimas son presentes en la locura de esa habitación.

─ No lo hagas ─ dije ─ detén esta locura, no se lo diré a nadie

─ ¿de qué hablas Ayano-chan? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ─ No en realidad, mi pesadilla a penas y estaba comenzando

No tenía escapatoria, mis manos y pies estaban atadas de aquella cama donde estaba acostada. ¿Qué querían de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que les hice? ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió gris?. Preguntas… solo eso eran… preguntas sin respuesta alguna.

Mi cuerpo se retorció en un intento fallido por zafarme de mis ataduras, mis muñecas ardían con el roce de la cuerda irritándome la piel. Supe que nada funcionaria, nada, ni aunque gritara con todas mis fuerzas nadie entraría en esa habitación para rescatarme. Perdida sin esperanzas de que nada fuera real, que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación… pero el dolor… el maldito dolor estaba ahí… matándome lentamente.

─ cálmate Ayano-chan ─ dijo con su habitual sonrisa que en su momento me daba seguridad, pero, eso ya era cosa del pasado

─ Por por favor Chitose ─ rogué con lágrimas fluyendo cual cascadas por mis mejillas ─ déjame ir, te lo ruego

Ella sonrió como si nada malo fuera a sucederme, era una mentirosa y lo sabía. Viéndome a través del cristal entrecerró la mirada y frecuente parpadeo sus cejas se juntaron, sus ojos que miraban podían distinguir aquella mancha marrón sobre el cristal. Yo sabía lo que era, estaba claro para mí, ella era una carnicera. Sobre sus ropa estaba la puebla de sus actos perversos, la sangre de amigas, familiares, seres amados, todos ellos, era exhibida en su traje blanco.

─ Solo trato de ayudarte Ayano-chan ─ me dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta

Tal vez sea mi momento para luchar nuevamente, pero ella mató mis esperanza al abrir la puerta dejando que otra chica entrara. Mis ojos la siguieron atentamente hasta estar junto a la cama donde me tenían atada. Ella parecía tranquila como siempre, pero eso no era posible, sus hábitos cambiaron y sus juegos se redujeron a las memorias de aquellas que gritaban por salvación, ellas las que Yui Funami asesinó.

─ has despertado al fin Ayano ─ dijo ella en un lamento ─ será mucho más fácil ahora

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente al sentir escalofríos y el miedo invadirme el corazón, diversión para ella le causé en ese instante mientras mis esperanzas se ahogaban en la desesperación.

─ ¡Chitose! ¡Chitose! ¡suéltame por favor! ─ Chitose no hacía caso a mis suplicas juntando sus manos pedía disculpas

─ es por tu bien Ayano ─ dijo ella mirándome al fin

Mis ojos temblaron viendo entre sus manos el objeto cortante que me enseñaba, bailando reluciente con la luz de la habitación, afilado cuidadosamente preparado para una operación, ese era un bisturí.

─ Chitose, podrías por favor ─ dijo ella apuntando con su dedo sobre mi pecho medio expuesto

─ Enseguida Funami-san ─ Chitose sin consideración usando unas tijeras corto mis ropas dejándome descubierta

Sentí su fría mano sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, una línea dibujó con sus dedos. Estaba perdida, seguro moriría. Yui descendió sobre mí con el afilado objeto en su mano y golpeando con los dedos de la otra la zona desnuda en mi pecho.

─ Ella está aquí ¿verdad Ayano? ─ decía con un deje de demencia ─ Kyōko está aquí, puedo sentirla

─ Funami-san no… no lo hagas ─ Ella sonrió ansiosa impaciente

Una punzada seguida de mi tejido desgarrándose, un grito o varios más, era solo aquel reflejo que parecía venir por voluntad. La sangre comenzó a brotar de mí, de mi pecho se espacia como un rio sin destino pero el dolor con él flujo rojo no se iba quedando en mi acumulándose haciéndome sufrir.

Ella quería mi corazón.

* * *

 **Hola hola a todos, aquí yo Gabriel deseándoles un agradable día.**

 **Si les gustó no olviden comentar y dejarme su estrellita, para que pueda seguir motivándome y traerles nuevas aventuras locas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos sobre mí me devoraban ansiosamente, era como un deleite mi tortura para esas dos, verme retorcer del dolor que me provocaban y como si fuera más placentero el goce sobre mi pecho la herida con lentitud era escarbada.

─ ¡por favor no!

Era inútil seguir suplicando, lo sabía. Una dos, veinte veces en las que mis gemidos de dolor caían en oídos sordos. Ya mi cuerpo estaba ´perdiendo la batalla, mi corazón acelerado por el miedo pronto pararía y su reposo seria eterno.

Jamás imaginé terminar de esa manera, muerta por las manos de aquellas que consideraba grandes compañeras, grandes amigas. Tal vez en mi final llegaría con el tiempo, o por una enfermedad incurable, o por un accidente mortal, todo era posible y lo tenía en cuenta… pero no aquello, no que Chitose me atara a una cama y que Yui me torturara abriendo una herida en mi pecho, no así. Mi tiempo era largo pero tenía un límite, como aquel afilado objeto que en mí se sumergía privándome de mi vida que escapaba lentamente.

─ Calma Ayano-chan ─ me decía la chica albina ─ pronto acabará y te sentirás mejor que nunca

Como era eso si quiera posible, estará experimentando conmigo y aun si quiera tendría la decencia de decirme la verdad, aquella que sin duda dejará que mis temores se acumulen y mi miedo fluya. Es parte de su plan, es parte de mi castigo, soy una mala persona.

─ eh!

De pronto se levantan sobre mi alejando lo que estaban haciéndome por un momento, el cual, pude respirar pero segura aun no me sentía y el dolor seguía aferrado a mi cuerpo.

─ Ahí está otra vez

No sabía a qué se estaban refiriendo, pero si, escuchaba con ellas ciertos ajetreos que parecen venir de algún lado, en mi posición era difícil saber con precisión.

─ ¿terminaste con ella Chitose?

─ Si Funami-san, lo hice

─ Entonces…

Eran pasos torpes que vagaban por ahí, ruidos de objetos cayendo tristes de su posición. Alguien estaba ahí afuera, alguien que supuse que para esas dos, no debería andar suelto.

─ ¿quieres que vaya a ver?

─ mejor te acompaño, la última vez no pudiste contenerla sola

Bajaron sus manos y dejaron mi cuerpo en paz, silenciosas y sin más abandonaron la habitación marchándose hacia lo que yo suponía era la fuerte de aquel ruido.

Me sentí un poco aliviada pero no del todo, estaba consiente pero eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mayor parte de mi sangre fluya fuera de mí, y ese efecto lo estaba empezando a notar por la falta de mis fuerzas.

─ debo salir de aquí

No sería humana o animal sino me aferrara a mi existencia a este mundo, así que eche un vistazo a mí alrededor por algo que pudiera ayudarme a salir de esa escalofriante situación. A mi derecha no había nada a mi alcance y si lo hubiera sería difícil con mis manos bien atadas; a mi izquierda era otra historia y aquel afilado y ensangrentado bisturí que sobre una mesa descansaba de seguro me serviría para cortar mis ataduras, pero, la misma historia, era inalcanzable para mí.

Pero yo no me rendiría sin intentarlo volviéndome a sacudir forcejeé mi mano izquierda para librarme de ese agarre… no… el destino que me aguardaba parecía estar ya escrito, y mi mano lastimada seguía sin tener un cambio.

Empecé a llorar de la frustración que eso me provocaba, llorar del miedo y de la muerte que me asechaba. Temblé y patalee, o al menos lo intenté convenciéndome a mí misma de que mi final era ese y ningún otro.

Pero en eso sentí algo frio rozarme la mano derecha, no podía ver lo que era pues las cuerdas me lo impedían, sin embargo use mi tacto y adivine en un momento lo que era y sin más en mi mano lo tomé.

─ parece una tijera ─ Adivine sintiendo su filo y como había llegado ahí, supuse que Chitose la había colocado sobre mí y al momento de moverme esta cayó a un costado.

No había tiempo y rápidamente la usé para cortar la cuerda que me sostenía por mi muñeca. Esa tarea sería difícil por mi posición, pero tan solo la cuerda derecha me tomaría más tiempo, ya con mi mano libre las otras fueron cortadas en un tiempo menor.

Libre al fin respiré aliviada pero seguía en peligro constante, pues de mi pecho la herida comenzó a sangrar y a doler ya que el esfuerzo aumentaba la presión sobre mí y el líquido brotaba con mayor flujo. Me alejé de la cama con una mano sosteniendo mi pecho evitando la hemorragia, pero solo mi mano o sería suficiente para dicha tarea.

Rogando por más tiempo busque dentro del lugar algo que me ayude a no perder más sangre, pues la que ya había perdido estaba más del límite y de seguir así me desmayaría y moriría en minutos. Encontré una paño milagrosamente limpio en uno de los estantes que ahí habían, eso tendría que ser suficiente hasta que pudiera encontrar ayuda.

Tambaleante use las paredes para moverme dejando un rastro con mi mano las paredes quedaban pintarrajeadas de rojo. Salí de la habitación solo encontrándome con una escena de terror.

Habían cuerpos mutilados esparcidos por los pacillos, ya el olor desprendían los mismos y su carne pútrida se desprendía de sus rostros. Todo eso me dio nauseas, sin embargo de mi reflejo dependía mi supervivencia e ignorando mis sentidos me moví con cautela.

No sabía dónde estaba, las luces parpadeaban en mi cabeza, y aunque la oscuridad gobernaba de vez en cuando di gracias por haber dejado el corredor de la muerte. Cansada apoye mi espalda en la pared, estaba sedienta y con algo de frio.

─ ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo?

─ _fue tu culpa_ ─ Oí en mi cabeza una voz clara que se me hizo familiar, mi momento de locura había llegado.

─ no tenía idea ¿en que falle?

─ _nos abandonaste_ ─ volví en sí y con algo de esfuerzo medio recuperado me moví nuevamente.

─ yo no pedí venir aquí ─ fuera la farsa que me llevó a ese mundo, la sonrisa amistosa o la confianza permitida. Nada fue real

─ _ya no importa… debes volver_

─ ¿A dónde?

─ _A la mansión_

Esa idea era al principio una opción fiable, pero recordaba vagamente aquel momento con dolor y la traición que me llevé. Maldito será siempre ese lugar, donde encontraba mis recuerdos y veía muchos más, pero las imágenes en mi cabeza no fueron las mismas dejándome confundida y asustada.

─ _¡a prisa! Vienen por ti_

─ ¿Quiénes?

─ _no importa eso, solo muévete_

─ lo siento, no sé a dónde ir

─ _ve derecha por el corredor hasta el final, luego gira hacia la izquierda donde encontraras una gran sala ¡vamos!_

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir?

─ _esperar la muerte aquí será tu decisión, o ponerte en marcha y morir luchando por tu existencia. De cualquier manera, no tienes muchas opciones_

Un impulso de mi cuerpo y nuevamente estaba en movimiento, temblando con mi mano en mi pecho recorrí el pasillo como la voz en mi cabeza había dicho. Creen que debería haber enloquecido pues estaba haciéndole caso a mi propio cerebro, pero más que una voz molesta parecía ser sincera y dispuesta a ayudarme.

Llegué hasta el final del corredor y giré a la izquierda por el pasillo. Increíble o no, había una sala grande que parecía una recepción algo destruida, pero aparte de eso mi asombro no me dejó moverme y el miedo me devoró.

El cuerpo de una chica claramente sin vida era arrastrado de sus piernas, dejando atrás una huella de sangre. Ella era arrastrada por una criatura que se movía en dos patas, de ojos rojos como demonio y dentadura afilada y exhibida, pelaje oscuro y postura encorvada.

─ _Que no te vea o te irá igual como aquella chica_ ─ ante el llamado mi cuerpo reaccionó colocándome tras un mueble boca abajo

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ _no lo sé, pero sí sé de lo que son capaces de hacer_

─ ¿hay más de esos?

─ _los hay, desde que desapareciste, ellos dominan este mundo._


End file.
